I'm Already Dead
by 65RoyMustang
Summary: Lovino and Feli are two fun-loving italian twins, so why would a hit-man be after them? And why would said hit-man be one of their closest friends? Spain x Fem!Romanno. Rated T for Lovis dirty words. Contains some GrIta in the begining.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Antonio tapped his feet impatiently under the table. He had glanced

at his watch seven times in the last minute. Shifting in the silk

upholstered chair, he glanced around, distracting himself from the

door. His smile brightened as he saw two of his best friends walk

through the entrance.

"Ve! it's big brother Sp-" cried Feliciano before she was cut off with

and elbow in her side. "ouch, Lovino that hurt, ve!" she added,

rubbing her side.

"Were in public! Call him Antonio, you silly girl." Lovino's scolding

towards her younger sister subsided into a halfhearted one as she

patted her head.

"Feli! Lovi! I haven't seen you in forever!" Antonio smiled and swept

the two twins into a hug.

"Get off, bastard!" yelled Lovino, pushing Antonio aside and taking

her seat at the table.

"Lovino, your so rude! You should be kind to big brother Antonio!"

chided Feli, hugging Antonio back. They joined Lovino at the table,

with Antonio sitting right next to her and Feli sitting across.

"He's not even our brother! You just came up with that stupid nickname

because we hang out with him so much!" yelled Lovino, causing everyone

in the restaurant to fix their eyes on the trio.

"Silly Lovi, your making so much noise!" laughed Antonio as he ruffled

the Italian girl's hair.

"Dammit! Stop that!" snapped Lovino, swatting Antonio's hand away. She

promptly picked up the tall menu and buried herself in it. It hid her

face well, only revealing her dark brown eyes and the bridge of her

nose. She studied the menu intently and when she thought he wasn't

looking, she chanced a glance. He was staring at her, his intense

green eyes boring into her flesh and a silly grin plastered on his

face. It unnerved her and she started to fidget, casting her eyes

downward.

Luckily the silence was broken by the waiter who had approached

silently, startling Lovino.

"Hello, I am Ludwig, and I'll be your waiter for this evening. Are you

ready to order?" he asked, his voice thick with a German accent.

"Ve! I'll have a pasta please!" answered Feli. She smiled at the

waiter and he turned a shade of crimson. Lovino witnessed this and

quickly broke in "Gimme the pasta too" she ordered, tossing the menu

at Ludwig, who fumbled but caught it. Feliciano giggled and blushed.

"Erm, and what will you have, sir?" asked Ludwig, tearing his eyes

away from Feliciano and turning to address Antonio.

"um... I think I'll have the pizza. With extra tomato please!"

answered the spaniard, as he handed the menu to Ludwig.

The waiter bowed and walked off, glancing back at Feli.

"Ludwig is really cute, ve?" she giggled, blushing slightly.

"Si, mi amigo. You should give him your number" agreed Antonio, giving

her a wink.

"Stop it, bastard. He looks like some kind of creep" Lovino hissed,

giving Antonio a death glare.

After a good thirty minutes of small talk and akward conversations the

food arrived, carried by Ludwig. Who expertly balanced the dishes so

two were in his hands and one on his head. Feliciano giggled and he

gave her a sheepish grin. He set the two dishes in his hands down in

front of Antonio and Lovino. For Feli, he skillfully knelt and bowed

his head so that the dish was level with the table. Feli took it off

his head and he stood.

Lovino was giving him the deadliest glare in history but he ignored it

and bowed as Feli clapped. She bounced up and down in her seat as she

complimented Ludwig.

"Ve! That was wonderful! Maybe you could do the same with dessert!" she joked.

"I would love to" replied Ludwig giving her a charming smile. He took

her hand and raised it to his lips but Lovino cut in.

"um, excuse me! Were _trying_ to eat here!" she shouted. Ludwig gave

Feli a sympathetic look and he scurried off, not wanting to evoke the

wrath of Lovino.

"finally, that losers goon, now I can eat in peace" commented Lovino,

as she shoveled a spoonful of pasta into her mouth.

The rest of the meal was silent as the two twins shoveled food into

their mouths. Antonio just idly waited, his pizza long finished. He

stared at the twins with his goofy grin, glancing at Feli, but

lingering on Lovino. She noticed after a while and flipped him the

bird. He just smiled and carried on staring.

Ludwig returned with the check and as Lovino sat back from her

cleaned plate she smiled, saying "My compliments to the chef, this was

delicious"

"thank you, it was very difficult to prepare this meal, we were almost

out of tomatoes so I had to take some off of the other dish-"

"woah, YOU made this?" questioned Lovino, her eyebrows raised with skepticism.

"Yes, I did and I-"

"it was horrible, I hated it" she said flatly, looking away. She stood

and walked off, Antonio jumped up and began to follow her

"Lovi! please wait up! hey, Feli, Can you handle the check? I'll pay you back"

"Sure Antonio!" she pulled out her checkbook and scribbled down the amount.

"well how rude, leaving a lady to pay for the dinner." commented

Ludwig, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"ve, it's fine, he always pays me back." she handed him the check book

but quickly withdrew "oops I forgot!" she giggled as she scribbled on

the receipt. Handing it back, she quickly turned and walked off.

"ve, I gotta get going Ludwig, Nice to meet you!" she yelled as she

jogged off after her companions. Ludwig sighed, he pocketed the

checkbook and began cleaning off the table. He was wiping it off with

a rag when he wondered 'what did she jot down at the last minute?' he

searched for the receipt and when he saw what was written he blushed.

In neat cursive letters, read and ten digit series of numbers.

"I believe, this is what Gilbert calls a "score" he said to himself as

he stowed the phone number in his back pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

I told you I would update soon!, I wrote this right after I posted Chapter two. This is my first story so I hope its good, or okay... decent works too :3

Chapter three

The black Cadillac rolled along the street, it's ominous ghostly shadow following close. The dark night provided ample cover for the vehicle. It pulled to a stop on the side of the road and Antonio hopped out, dressed in a very handsome suit. He opened the trunk, revealing a black case. The locks popped open, shedding a dim light on a gun. Antonio popped it out of the case and concealed it in his jacket, glancing around for onlookers. Seeing none he pressed on gulping at what he was about to do. "a gun, if Lovi ever knew this she would hate me forever" he thought as he entered the house. The door wasn't locked, which saved him the time to pick it.

A faint click echoed through the house. "Hm, Feli must be back" thought Lovino as she snuggled into bed. Her silky blue pajamas rode up and nuzzled her cheek. But instead of the usual greeting here sister gave her, it was silent. It was troubling, but easily overlooked at this hour. Lovino had stayed up late and watched a chick flick. Not typical but it calmed her down after that run-in with Antonio. Theres no way shed ever let that happen again. She heard scuffling from the other room. Not normal. A loud thump sounded, startling her out of her wits. Feli knows this house like the back of her hand and there's no way shed be silly enough to trip over the furniture. She would have turned the lights on, wouldn't she? She heard a click, no doubt the sound of a rifle locking into place. "ohmygodohmygodohmygod." Her heartbeat quickened. Someone was in the house. "Shit, shouldn't have left the front door unlocked for Feli." she thought.

She buried herself under the covers, hoping that maybe, who ever was in the house wouldn't notice the obvious shape that was her underneath them. She began to cry, her tears were a mixture of fear and sadness. "Ill never see Feli again. No one will ever see me again. I can't tell Antonio..."

The heavy footsteps entered the room, echoing off the hardwood floor. The sound of an exhaling of breath.

"Please don't kill me!" she cried, tears streaming down her face, her eyes clamped shut. She jumped from under the covers and held her hands up.

"Lovi?"

She peeked open one eye, and standing before her was Antonio, in a suit, with a gun. A gun pointed at her."Antonio? What the he'll are you doing!" she cried.

"Im, um.. I uh." Antonio fumbled, lowering his gun. "Im so sorry I had no idea it was you that I had to... But where is..."

"Feli? Feli's at Ludwigs, she didn't come back yet. I should call her." Lovino got out of bed, quickly forgeting her preivious fear and pushing past Antonio to the phone. She dialed the number but had to leave a message. "I swear if she sleeps with him..." she trailed off.

"If she does you could sleep with me to make it even!" Suggested Antonio hopefully.

Lovino stared daggers at him "You. You are in trouble. Why the he'll were you trying to shoot me!".

Antonio checked his watch and jumped "I can't explain now, Francis is coming by to make sure I finished the job in ten minutes."

"What! This was Francis' idea? no wonder that bastard wanted me dead!" Antonio wasn't listening though. He was too busy rooting through her closet, looking for a bag. "What the he'll are you doing! get out of my stuff!"

"We need to get out of here, If Francis finds you here he'll kill you himself." Antonio pleaded desperately.

"Fine, but stay out of my stuff, I'll do it myself." she said bitterly.

Antonio turned to the window, keeping lookout for Francis. Minutes had passed before a black jaguar pulled up behind the cadillac.

"Lovi, he's here!" Antonio yelped. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room "do you have a back door?" he asked, his voice thick with anxiety

"yeah... In the back" Lovi replied flatly allowing Antonio to drag her to the kitchen. He spotted the back door and pushed her out. "Wait here"he ordered. She opened her mouth for rebuttal but huffed as he ran off.

Antonio raced through the house. He reached the bedroom where Lovi was just recently sleeping and fired off three shots into the floor. He then composed him self, flattening his suit and clearing his voice. He strode out of the house and closed the front door. Pretending to just notice Francis as he reached his car.

"You didn't trust me?" he asked stowing the gun back into the briefcase in the trunk.

"Just reassurance, moon Cheri" Francis replied, getting back into his car. "Did you see the body?" he asked before he pulled the door shut.

"No, whoever it was, was hiding under the covers." replied Antonio, controling the tears that were welling in his eyes. Just thinking about killing Lovi made him weak.

Francis nodded his head, apparently buying the act that Antonio put on. He pulled the door shut and sped off, leaving a skid mark in his wake.

Just as the jaguar sped around the corner, Lovi pulled open the door. "How long do you plan to make me wait! It's freezing out here, especially when your in pajamas!"

Antonio jumped, "si, Lovi, that was close." he said pulling her into a hug. "Im so confused..." he whispered.

"Get off me! This isn't some lovey dovey moment!" she cried pushing him away. "The question is, who the he'll am I gonna stay with?" she looked at her neighbors houses. Giving each one a thoughtful look. "Shes a bitch and the other neighbor smells like chicken fat and dresses badly" she assesed the two houses adjacent to hers while whirling around to Antonio.

"Can you afford a hotel?" she questioned, folding her arms when he donned a (charming) grin.

"No, Lovi... I don't have much money, my next paycheck comes on thursday. you'll just have to stay at my place!" he said as he grabbed her bag and stuffed it in the car.

"I, w-what? Um..." stuttered Lovino as Antonio helped her into the car. He hoped in the other side and sped off toward his house.

A/N: Why does France want to Kill Rommano? I havent decided yet... Maybe something like refusing to let him rape her or sumthin... Suggestions would be helpfull. Please review, As I said before I get lonley, criticism is appreiciated


End file.
